Not How I Planned It
by SkewedReality
Summary: The night before Rory is set to depart to go back home, he finally tells his boyfriend Sam that, when he leaves McKinley, he won't be going back to Ireland. Instead, he'll be going back to the year 2032. -Klaine Baby!Rory, Established Sory-


**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee.  
**Written for this prompt: The night before Rory is set to depart to go back home, he finally tells his boyfriend Sam that, when he leaves McKinley, he won't be going back to Ireland. Instead, he'll be going back to the year 2032.

* * *

**Not How I Planned It**

* * *

Rory had planned everything about his trip back to 2011 to see what his dads were like in high school. Being adopted from an agency in Ireland at age five, he still had his accent, so he'd quickly built a story around it. He'd planned to stay with Brittany S. Pierce since she was the one who invented the machine which made time travel possible. Several of his friends had returned from their own trips saying that Brittany was very accommodating and kind, even if she wasn't exactly smart. The plan was in place, so he had gone back under the guise of being a foreign exchange student from Ireland. He had rehearsed everything down to the last detail, and things had been going amazingly until he'd met Sam. Before he knew it, he'd fallen head over heels in love. Yeah, he hadn't planned on that.

They'd fallen in love quickly. It wasn't something that either boy had to think about. It was immediate and all-consuming. From the moment Sam had made his grand entrance back into New Directions with Red Solo Cup, Rory knew that the blond was going to change his life. After practice, Rory had hung back to talk to Sam as he packed his guitar back into the case. They went on their first date two days later and professed their love less than two weeks later. They were inseparable.

Still, as much as he loved Sam, Rory kept with the ruse. Sam was so optimistic that they'd still be able to be together after Rory went back to Ireland. He talked about saving up his money to get a plane ticket so they could spend the summer together until Rory could come back to McKinley in the fall. Rory couldn't bring himself to break the news that, once he left, he wasn't coming back. Every time he'd try to tell Sam, he'd look into the blond's warm, hopeful green eyes and lose his nerve. He couldn't break Sam's heart.

And now time was up. Sam had managed to convince Burt to let Rory spend his last night at the Hudmel house under the pretense of Sam being Rory's ride to the airport the next afternoon. Burt wasn't stupid. He knew _exactly _why Sam wanted Rory to stay overnight, but he pretended to be oblivious. He'd give them that much. The ride to Brittany's house to pack Rory's bags was silent. The younger boy sat and stared out the window as he tried to think of any possible alternative. He didn't want to leave Sam. It hurt like hell to even think about it. He sighed deeply and watched the scenery pass by as he held Sam's hand across the seat. How could he possibly leave?

"Rory?" The brunet jumped at the sound of his boyfriend's voice cutting through the silence of the car. Sam flinched at Rory's reaction, squeezing his hand tighter. "Baby, are you okay?"

Rory gave Sam a small, sad smile. "No, not really," he said truthfully, shrugging minutely.

Sam pulled into the Pierce's driveway and killed the engine, turning toward Rory. "I know," he muttered sadly. "I don't want you to go."

Rory's breath hitched in his throat and he leaned across the cab of the truck to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. Even if Sam didn't truly understand the finality of their impending separation, it broke Rory to hear Sam's usually bright, eager voice take on such a dark tone. "I love you, Sammy," Rory promised quietly, stroking the back of Sam's hair. "Never forget that. Please." Rory had to choke back a sob that threatened to slip out. He had to be strong for Sam.

"I love you, too, Rory," Sam responded in a small, tightening his arms around Rory's shoulders. The way he clung to Rory was almost desperate, as though he wished that could hold him there permanently. As though he could keep Rory where he belonged.

Rory was about to lose his composure, and he couldn't bring himself to let Sam see him break down. With the last of his strength he forced a smile. "You know what I would really like, Sammy?"

Sam gave a questioning 'hmm?' in response.

"I'd really like one more cheeseburger from BreadstiX before I go. Would you go get me one, please?" Rory tried to be smooth, praying that his fragile hold on _calm_ would last.

Sam smiled and kissed him quickly. "Of course, baby. I'll be right back."

"Thank you," he said sweetly. Rory put a hand against Sam's cheek and gave him a chaste goodbye kiss before climbing out of the truck and heading for the Pierce's front door. He went inside and watched Sam's truck disappear around the corner before sliding down the door and hugging his knees as he let his emotions wash over him.

"Rory?" Brittany asked. He looked up to meet her eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I can't leave Sam, Brittany. I just—I just can't." Tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

The blonde nodded sympathetically, sitting down on the floor next to the crying boy. "What are you going to do, Rory?"

"I don't know," he breathed, desperation and panic radiating from him. "I didn't expect this, Brittany. How could this happen?"

"You fell in love. No one ever expects that," she said in an attempt to soothe, taking Rory's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Rory's voice was nothing more than a sad whisper. "I can't leave him, Britt."

"It's your decision," she said solemnly. "Make sure you think about it. Think about your dads. You know you can always stay with my family if you choose to stay."

Rory sighed and rested his forehead against his knees. Brittany slid a hand across his back before standing up and walking out of the room. Rory had been resolved that he'd have to leave, have to be torn away from the person he loved more than anything else in the world, but now that he had the option to stay, he had no idea what he was going to do.

-xXxXx-

Rory had managed to pull himself together by the time he heard Sam's truck drive up. He checked his face in the mirror, pleased that the worst of the blotchy redness on his cheeks had subsided. He straightened his shirt, sighed deeply, and opened the front door. Sam was smiling brightly as he came up the walkway. He held up the BreadstiX bag as though it was a trophy. Rory flashed him a smile. He was surprised how genuine the smile actually felt, but seeing Sam always cheered him up. Sam leapt gracefully onto the Pierce's front porch, leaning forward to press his lips against Rory's. "Did ya get your stuff all packed?"

Rory nodded silently and took the bag from Sam's hand before lacing their fingers together and pulling the blond inside and toward the kitchen. He pushed Sam down into a chair and busied himself with dishing out their food. Sam rested his cheek against the heel of his hand as he watched Rory flit around the kitchen.

The brunet returned to the table with two plates of cheeseburgers and fries. Sam smiled and wistfully sighed. "I love you so much, Rory."

Rory giggled quietly, flashing a hand to cover his mouth. "I love you, too, Sam. What brought _that_ on?"

"Just, watching you darting around the kitchen. You looked so cute," Sam laughed, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Rory's nose. Rory squeezed his eyes shut and crinkled his nose. Sam laughed at the expression before pressing a quick kiss to Rory's lips. The boy's eyes fluttered open to meet Sam's. The blond put a kind hand on Rory's cheek. He couldn't help but lean into the warm, comforting touch. Sam gave a small smile. "We should probably eat before it gets too cold," he laughed quietly.

Rory wasn't especially hungry, but since he was the one who'd asked for the special meal, he felt obligated to eat, so he picked at the bread of the burger bun. Sam clicked his tongue. "Rory, you have to eat."

"I know," Rory answered in a sigh.

"It's going to be okay, baby," Sam said, his voice upbeat. He reached out and patted Rory's arm. "I'll come see you, and you'll be coming back in the fall. Don't worry about it. We'll make it."

Rory chose not to answer, sure that if he tried to speak, the catch in his throat would betray his emotion and cause him to spill the truth. All he could think to reply was a mumbled, "Yeah."

Sam took Rory's plate when he finished eating. "You ready to go to my house?" Sam asked, setting the plates in the sink. Rory cheered up slightly at the idea of uninterrupted alone time with Sam. The blond darted into Rory's bedroom and grabbed the suitcase from the floor, returning to the kitchen to take Rory's hand.

"L-Let me go say goodbye to Britt," Rory stuttered. He trudged up the stairs toward the blonde's bedroom.

"Come in, Rory," she called cheerfully.

He opened the door and stepped inside. "I'm...I'm leaving," he said sadly.

She turned away from whatever she was tinkering with on her desk. "You're going back?"

The brunet shrugged sadly. "I don't know yet."

Brittany stood up and crossed the room, pulling Rory into a hug. "I'm sure, whatever you do, you'll make the right choice."

The Irish boy sighed. "Thank you, Brittany. If I don't see you again, I'll miss you. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling. "Tell your dads I said hi, okay?"

"I will," he laughed softly. "Goodbye."

"Bye, Rory." Her voice was as light and cheerful as always.

He gave a small, parting smile and left the room. Sam was already loading Rory's bags into the back of his truck. "Ready to go, babe?"

"I guess so," Rory said hesitantly.

Sam clapped him on the shoulder and opened the passenger's door for him. Rory leaned forward and kissed Sam on the lips quickly before getting in the truck.

When they made it to the Hudmel house, it was mysteriously empty. A small smile touched Sam's face. "I think this is their way of making sure we get alone time before you have to leave," Sam said with a short laugh. The blond took the bags inside the house and dropped them inside the door before he turned to face Rory and opened his mouth to speak. He was immediately cut off by a forceful kiss. Rory twined his arms around Sam's neck and pressed himself flush against his boyfriend's body. Sam's hands dropped to Rory's waist, sliding down to tuck themselves into the back pockets of the younger boy's jeans, pulling him closer. Rory tipped his head to the side so that Sam could press kisses to the column of his neck.

"I love you _so_ much, Sam," Rory breathed.

"I love you, too, Rory," Sam said against his skin before straightening up, a look of determination on his face. "No. This isn't how I planned this." He took Rory's hand and led him down the hallway toward the bathroom. Sam closed the door behind them before turning his attention to the bathtub, turning on the tap and testing the water with his hand. He flicked the stopper switch and the tub began to fill.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked dumbly, a small smile on his face at the romantic gesture.

"Remember how before we ever had sex, we'd take a bath and just talk to each other?" Sam asked. "I want to have that again."

Sam crossed the small bathroom and hooked his fingers under the hem of Rory's shirt, pulling it off swiftly. He peppered kisses to the exposed skin of the Irish boy's shoulder while his hands worked to undo the button on the brunet's jeans, sliding them and his underwear down in one fluid motion. Sam undressed himself quickly, his lips never leaving Rory's. The blond guided them both to the bathtub and sat down pressed against the back of the tub before helping Rory into the water. He sighed happily as he relaxed into Sam's body, the blond's arms wrapping themselves around Rory's chest. The Irish boy laced his fingers with Sam's and let his head fall back against his boyfriend's shoulder.

Conversation came naturally. They talked about everything from philosophy to Star Wars. Lost in their own little world, just the two of them, Rory found it easier than he'd ever hoped to forget the separation that loomed over them like a pendulum. He refused to allow it to ruin what could be his last night with the love of his life. Sam made it easy to forget that there was even a reason to be sad.

Rory laughed, untroubled and bright, as Sam regaled him with his best James Earl Jones impression. "Obi Wan never told you what happened to your father..." Sam quoted in a deep, resounding voice. The Irish boy had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. The blond broke off with a chuckle, hugging Rory closer and pressing a kiss to the top of his wet hair.

"You're so good at that, Sammy," Rory complimented, lifting their intertwined hands to his lips and kissing the back of Sam's hand. "I love your impressions."

"Really?" the older boy asked. "Santana said they were stupid and that I shouldn't do them anymore." Sam's voice turned disappointed.

"They're not stupid!" Rory sounded almost offended. "Don't listen to her, Sam."

"She said that it made me seem like a loser," Sam said, his voice tinged with sadness.

"I think that you're perfect just the way you are. I love everything about you," Rory said adamantly. "Impressions included."

Sam sighed and kissed Rory's hair again. "I love you so much, Rory."

Rory tipped his head back to look into Sam's warm, green eyes. "I love you, too, Sammy," he said easily. The blond smiled and leaned down press a chaste kiss against Rory's lips. The younger boy turned his body to deepen the kiss. Sam nudged Rory forward, subtly prompting him to stand. "Come on," Sam said as he stood up and flipped the switch to let the water out of the tub. "Let's go to bed."

Rory nodded and wrapped his arms around Sam, pulling him close for a hug. Neither boy said a word. They stood reveling in the silent intimacy of the moment. Rory pulled slowly out of the embrace and looked into Sam's soft eyes. Warmth swept over him, and he allowed it to carry him away. Away from the pain. Away from the uncertainty. Away from the world. Rory leaned forward and connected their mouths. Their lips slid together, warm and yielding, as Sam put hands on the younger boy's waist.

The walk to Sam's bedroom was one of awkward stumbling considering that neither boy was willing to break the kiss. Finally, they made over the threshold. Rory kicked the door shut behind them before being led backward and tumbling onto the small bed. Sam ducked his head down and pressed wet kisses to the column of Rory's neck. The brunet tipped his head to the side to give him better access, gasping as he felt Sam sucking gently at his pulse point. Rory tangled his fingers into Sam's hair, a quiet whimper slipping past his lips.

Sam kissed along Rory's jaw before finally coming back to his small lips. Rory kissed him back, parting his lips slightly so that Sam's tongue could slip inside. The kiss was indulgent—loving and languid. It defied the notion of their time left together being short, because as they got lost in each other, time itself seemed to stop. The brunet's hands slid across the bare expanse of his boyfriend's back, his fingers kneading the muscles of his shoulder, reveling in the way they moved beneath his hands. Strong. Sensuous.

Rory whined when Sam pulled away. His fingers tightened instinctively in Sam's hair in a feeble attempt to keep him there. A chuckle rumbled quietly in the older boy's chest as he wiggled free, taking Rory's hand and lacing their fingers together and whispering, "Come here." as he pulled him close and slid them both into a more comfortable position on the bed. Rory wasted no time winding his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulling him back into another kiss, more urgent than the last. A kiss that held the definite promise of more.

Warm, calloused hands held Rory's face, thumbs sliding along his jawline. Rory deepened the kiss, pulling Sam's full bottom lip between his own smaller ones and sucking lightly. The blond moaned quietly, shifting his hips. Rory's head fell back against the pillow with a whined "oh" as Sam's hips rolled against his own. He'd roll his hips and pull away. Rory's hands gripped at Sam's biceps to anchor himself as he felt himself be pulled maddeningly close to the edge. The blond's name tumbled from Rory's mouth accompanied by mantras of "please" and "don't stop".

Sensing that his boyfriend was close to release, Sam moved to pull away again. He was stopped immediately by Rory's thighs wrapping around his waist.

"No," Rory whined. He had been trying for _authoritative_, but the demand came out just shy of desperate.

"You're close," Sam pointed out.

"I know. Just keep going. Just like this."

"But-"

Rory cut off the words by lifting his hips to grind against Sam, pleased when the motion was met by a deep moan from the blond. "Just. Like. This," he reiterated. Sam didn't argue.

Rory tightened his hold on Sam's waist, increasing the pressure, as the blond began rolling his hips again with a new found deliberateness. Slow and measured at first but giving way to an almost frantic, desperate pace. Rory's hands scrabbled for a hold against the bare expanse of Sam's back as quiet pleas fell helplessly from his lips. The heat was building in his stomach, and he knew he was close. Sam's head was dropped into the crook of his neck, his lips peppering kisses to whatever they could reach, his breath hot and ragged against Rory's already heated skin. Rory twined his fingers into Sam's hair, carding through the blond locks gently.

"S-Sam," he whimpered. "So close, Sam." The older boy's hips ground down in earnest against Rory's. The brunet whined as he arched off the mattress. In his desperation, he pulled a little too roughly on Sam's hair as he dragged his head up. "Kiss me," Rory demanded in a broken, shaky voice before surging their lips together. Sam whined softly as Rory nipped at his lip. The sound was enough to send Rory tumbling over the edge, keening out his release, his fingers knotting themselves in Sam's hair. The pulse of Rory's cock against his own and the helpless sounds that tumbled blindly past his lips, caused Sam to follow shortly after, a gasping moan escaping his throat as he came, hard and fast, onto his boyfriend's stomach.

Sam's shaky arms couldn't hold him up any longer, and he collapsed on top of Rory, kissing him frantically and giggling breathlessly. "Oh my God, Rory. That was-"

"Amazing," Rory whispered incredulously, lifting a hand to brush a stray lock of blond hair stuck to his boyfriend's forehead. Another fit of giggles bubbled out of Sam's throat as he pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Rory's lips.

"I'm _so_ in love with you, Rory," Sam said earnestly, his thumb stroking the apple of Rory's flushed cheek.

A small, sleepy smile spread across Rory's face. "I love you more than anything in the world."

Sam held Rory's face in between his hands and connected their lips in a warm, loving kiss. When the blond pulled away, Rory could see tears in his eyes. "What's the matter, Sammy?" Rory caressed Sam's cheek. The blond shook his head. "Sam, tell me what's wrong."

"I can't lose you," he whispered thickly. His voice was broken and almost child-like. "I-I just can't."

All Rory wanted to was comfort Sam. Tell him that everything was going to be okay. That he was never going to leave. To pull Sam into his arms and never let go. But he couldn't. And he knew it. Sam deserved the truth.

"Sam," Rory said softly, stroking the blond's hair. His voice was laced with anxiety. It was now or never. "There's something I really need to tell you."

Sam propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Rory, his face serious. "What is it, baby?" he asked, taking Rory's hand.

Rory sighed deeply and sat up. "I'm going to tell you something, and I need you to promise to hear me out before you say anything."

"Of course," Sam said easily, his voice only slightly betraying his anxiety.

The brunet huffed out a breath. "Sam, I'm not a foreign exchange student," he started.

Sam gave him a confused look. "But...your accent...?"

"No. I am from Ireland, but I was adopted from an agency when I was young. My parents are from Lima."

Sam's confused voice was thick with skepticism. "They can't be. I'd never seen you before."

Rory leaned forward and took both of Sam's hands. "Sam...God, I don't know how to say this without you thinking I'm insane," Rory said, frustrated.

"I could never think you're insane, babe. Just take your time." Sam leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Rory's bare skin.

Rory sighed and squeezed Sam's hand in appreciation. "When I go home, I won't be going to a _place_. I'll be going to a _time._"

Sam's mouth fell open in confusion. "What..?"

"In the future, we've perfected time travel, so I came back to see what my dads were like when they were my age. People where I'm from do it all the time. But, there are rules. You're not supposed to interfere with the flow of events, but I did. I had no idea when I came back that I'd meet you. I'd heard my dads talk about you, but I never thought-"

Sam's eyes were still wide, but he managed to choke out, "Your _dads?_ Rory...who are your parents?"

"Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

Sam shook his head in a deliberate motion as he choked out a strangled, "No." Rory just sat quietly to let Sam process what he'd just heard. His eyes were wide and confused. "That can't _possibly_ be true, Rory."

"I couldn't lie to you anymore, Sam. I love you too much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I couldn't think of a way," Rory whispered, squeezing Sam's hands tightly. "Tomorrow, instead of flying to Ireland, I'm going to be going back to my own time. For good. We're not allowed to come back to a year once we've already been there. It would risk someone noticing that I've aged too much or not enough. I couldn't see you again. It would break the rules."

"So, when you leave tomorrow...?" Sam asked, sad recognition registering in his voice.

"I can never come back." Rory's voice was barely above a whisper. He cast his eyes down toward his lap, trying to hold back tears. He could hear the breath catch in Sam's throat.

The blond unconsciously squeezed Rory's hand tighter. A sad, uncomfortable silence began to drag on, so Rory risked a glance at Sam's face. His heart broke at the sight. Tears were streaming silently down Sam's cheeks. The bright gleam in the green eyes had been extinguished, leaving behind a look of tortured sadness. Sam's expression broke Rory. He reached down suddenly and pulled the blond into his arms and clung to him as though his life depended on it. It sort of did.

Rory rolled to his side and pressed his lips urgently against Sam's, desperate to erase any distance between them. Sam whimpered softly against his boyfriend's lips as he put his hands on the younger boy's hips and guided him until Rory was over top of him. Sam's eyes glistened wetly as they looked into Rory's. The brunet traced his thumb across the curve of Sam's lips. Determination swept through Rory. He needed to remember everything about Sam. The bow of his lips, the slope of his shoulders, the taste of his skin.

He rolled his hips down against Sam's, reveling in the clipped gasp the action received.

"Rory?" Sam asked quietly. Rory was intrigued by the soft vulnerability of Sam's voice.

"What is it, love?" he answered gently.

"Will you...?" The words broke off awkwardly, Sam's cheeks flushing.

"Will I what?" Rory stroked Sam's cheek to prompt him to continue.

Sam lifted himself on his elbows and put his lips to Rory's ear. "I want to feel you inside me."

The words sent a shudder rippling through Rory's body, spreading warmth to every nerve it touched. He nodded slowly before leaning down to kiss Sam, slow and building. He pressed a final soft kiss to Sam's lips and righted himself until he was straddling the blond's waist, sliding his hands across Sam's chest, pausing to to knead the muscles with his fingers before pressing his palms flat over Sam's heart. Rory leaned down and flicked his tongue against Sam's lips before capturing them in a proper kiss. Sam's reached forward and slid his hand across Rory's thigh, massaging the muscles, before continuing on to his cock, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and giving an experimental stroke, reveling in the quiet whimper that escaped Rory.

Rory batted Sam's hand away and rolled to the side and reached into Sam's nightstand, rifling around until he found what he was looking for. He dropped a small bottle and a condom on the bed and leaned down to kiss Sam again before letting his mouth explore the rest of Sam's toned body. He let his lips drift over the gentle slope of Sam's neck, pausing to press a kiss to his pulse point, loving the way he could feel the pulse fluttering rapidly under his lips. He couldn't help but let himself linger there, sucking gently and flicking his tongue against the skin before finally allowing himself to move on.

He kissed his way down Sam's chest, his hands sliding along his stomach, fingers ghosting teasingly across the sensitive skin of his sides. The blond's hips stuttered off the bed as Rory dragged the flat of his tongue across his nipple. Spurred on by the reaction, Rory pulled it into his mouth and sucked gently as he flicked his tongue across the pebbled bud. Sam whined Rory's name as he fisted his hand into the brunet's hair. Rory pressed a kiss to Sam's chest before continuing down toward his stomach, nipping softly at his hipbone before sliding his tongue across where he'd left the love bite.

"Rory, _please,_" Sam whined, his hand still wound tightly in Rory's hair. Rory looked up and was surprised to see just how wrecked Sam actually looked. Sam's lust blown green eyes stared back into his own. The blond licked his lips unconsciously, and the sight flew like a shockwave to Rory's cock, unsubtly reminding him that he was just as anxious as Sam. He nodded woodenly and reached out to pick up the bottle of lube from where he'd tossed it on the bed. Sam reached it first and pressed it insistently into his palm, a small smile on his face. Rory took the bottle and pressed a kiss to Sam's palm. "I love you," Rory said quietly.

Sam's smile widened into a sweet, lovestruck grin. "I love you, too."

Rory stretched out on the bed next to Sam, half held up by his elbow, as he leaned in and captured Sam's lips in a soft kiss that slowly morphed into something smoldering and sensuous. As the kiss built, Rory let his hand slide down Sam's front. His fingers explored the contours of his boyfriend's chest, his stomach, his sides. Sam whined with need against Rory's lips, prompting the brunet to thumb open the bottle. Sam assisted in coating Rory's fingers with the slick liquid before snapping the lid closed.

Sam brought his hand back to Rory's hair, carding his fingers through it gently. He gasped softly as he felt Rory's slender fingers sliding across his opening before feeling one breach the tight ring of muscle. Rory leaned down and sucked Sam's bottom lip between his own as he pushed his finger further inside. The blond couldn't fight the urge to roll his hips and take the finger deeper. Rory moaned quietly at Sam's insistence. He slowly began teasing with a second finger before sliding it in beside the first, causing Sam's head to fall back against the pillow with a low moan. Rory worked his fingers until he was able to move a bit more freely. He twisted his fingers and brushed against the sensitive spot inside of Sam.

"F-Fuck," Sam cried against Rory's lips, his hips bucking off the mattress. He unconsciously wrapped his hand around Rory's bicep, gripping it tightly. Rory smiled and twisted his fingers in a small motion, teasing the spot again. Sam whined desperately, rocking back against the fingers. By the time Rory had added a third finger, the blond was writhing against his side. "God, Rory, please..." Sam whined. The request breaking off and his eyes rolling back as Rory twisted his fingers again.

Rory kissed Sam again as he slid his fingers free, swallowing the sound Sam made as he whined at the loss. Sam's arm reached out blindly, finding the condom on the bed and tearing it open. Rory rose to his knees and let Sam roll the condom over his length before leaning down to reconnect their lips as he positioned himself above Sam. The blond wrapped his legs around Rory's waist as Rory prompted Sam to lift his hips so that he could slide a pillow underneath them.

He reached between them to take Sam's cock into his hand and stroke it lazily as he slowly pushed himself inside. Quiet curses tumbled from Sam's lips as he acclimated to the intrusion. Rory rolled his hips slowly until he was completely sheathed inside the almost too tight heat of Sam's body. He stilled his hips and watched as Sam's face relaxed and his eyes fluttered open. A small smile spread across his face. "You can move." Sam's voice was rough but gentle, his hands mapping the planes of Rory's chest before coming to rest on his shoulders.

Rory nodded and leaned down to connect their lips as he slowly pulled back, his hands sliding down and holding loosely at Sam's waist, before rolling his hips and burying himself inside Sam. His hands tightened on Sam's hips as he increased his pace, finding a slow rhythm that was just enough to feel amazing, but not quite enough to make them desperate. It wasn't about getting off. It was about enjoying every second they could spend together in quiet intimate moments like this. Their lips moved together languidly, Sam's hands gently massaging Rory's shoulders as the muscles flexed beneath his fingers.

Sam's legs tightened around Rory's waist, pushing him deeper and causing a whining moan to slip out of the blond as his boyfriend's cock hit his prostate. Rory mimicked the stroke and watched Sam fall apart beautifully beneath him. He dropped his lips to the blond's neck, sucking hard at the soft patch of skin between his neck and collarbone. It was Sam's favorite spot. His hands flew to Rory's hair, holding his head in place. Soon, too soon, the tight heat of Sam's body was threatening to pull Rory under. He moaned as he felt the heat building and spreading from his fingertips to the tips of his toes. He took Sam's erection into his hand and began pumping it slowly, watching Sam as he whined and thrashed his head on the pillow helplessly.

Rory swiped his thumb across Sam's slit and spread the slick liquid pooled there as he continued to work Sam over with his hand. The older boy's breathing became more ragged and he started making, mostly unintelligible, pleas as he bucked his hips up into Rory's fist. The Irish boy surged forward to connect their mouths as he quickened his pace, thrusting into Sam faster, pleased by the keening moans the action elicited. "Oh-Oh God, Rory..." Sam started, his eyes darting down to where his boyfriend's hand was swiftly fisting his cock. "I'm close."

The words came as little warning, because Sam had barely spoken them before he was gasping and writhing against the mattress, whimpering Rory's name loudly as he pushed himself down further onto his cock, and coming in thick, hot splashes across his stomach and chest. The wrecked moans and the way Sam's body was clenching around him pitched Rory suddenly over the edge, causing him to come with a surprised, keening cry as his hips stuttered out of rhythm, and he thrust into Sam frantically before stilling his hips and collapsing on top of his boyfriend. Rory kissed Sam, sloppy and urgent, as they both drifted down from the impossible high of their orgasms.

They broke the kiss and lay in silence for an untouchable minute. This was the time they both loved. There was no urgency. They were both content, sated, and warm in each other's presence. Nothing else mattered except for the way they loved and cherished each other. But, as it always did, the moment passed and reality began to seep in again. The need to clean up made itself known, and Rory slowly pulled out, silencing Sam's hiss of protest with a soft kiss. He tied off the condom and tossed it in the wastebasket, before darting to the en suite bathroom and cleaning himself up. He returned to the bed with a wet cloth, cleaning Sam up, and tossing the cloth to the floor.

Sam cuddled into Rory's side, resting his head against his chest, as the younger boy pulled the blankets up around them. He dragged his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. The weight of what they'd just done sunk into Rory's bones. That could very well be the last time he'd ever get to make love to Sam. The last time he'd ever hold Sam in his arms. He felt the tears begin to prick at the corners of his eyes. It was too much. With Sam warm and close in his arms, he couldn't imagine the emptiness he'd feel without him. Holding Sam like this felt as necessary to Rory as breathing. He couldn't live without air. He couldn't live without Sam.

Rory's voice was thick. "I love you _so _much, Sam."

Sam whimpered and squeezed his boyfriend impossibly closer. "I love you, too, Rory."

"I don't want to leave," Rory sobbed in a tiny, child-like voice. "I-I can't. I can't leave you, Sammy."

"Then don't leave, Rory, please," Sam begged, pressing desperate kisses to Rory's neck. "Don't leave me." Sam sobbed the words.

He knew there was no way that he could possibly leave Sam. The thought of separation cut through him like a white-hot knife. He knew that choosing to stay with Sam meant leaving his parents, and the idea hurt like hell, but it was no contest. There was no way he could live without Sam. Without his soulmate.

Rory held Sam, rocking him gently, until he cried himself out, falling asleep against Rory's bare chest. As he watched his lover sleeping, Rory's resolve strengthened. He slid out from under Sam, kissing him on the forehead as he tucked the blankets back around him. He pulled on a pair of Sam's sweatpants before dropping down heavily into the chair at Sam's desk and clicking on the small desk lamp. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen. He finally gave in and let his emotions crash over him as he drafted a goodbye letter to his fathers. He poured himself into writing the letter. By the time he finished, he was emotionally and mentally exhausted. He fell back into bed, pulling Sam into his arms, as the sun began to rise. He fell asleep quickly, feeling purged and content.

Rory woke up around ten when he heard Kurt bustling around in the kitchen, undoubtedly making breakfast. The brunet smiled at just how little his father's personality had actually changed. It reminded him of home when he always woke up to the smell of his dad making breakfast. Usually he'd wake up just as his dad was pouring a cup of coffee to bring to his papa who always took a little bit of convincing to actually be coaxed out of bed in the morning.

Rory untangled himself from Sam and got out of bed, shrugging into a shirt he'd picked up from the floor. He was pretty sure it was Sam's, but he didn't care. He grabbed the sealed envelope from the desk and made his way to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Blaine, half asleep and sitting at the island nursing a cup of coffee, as Kurt flitted around to tend to the pans on the stove. He turned his head to smile brightly in Rory's direction.

"Hey, Rory! All ready to go?" Blaine asked, trying to sound more awake than he actually felt.

Rory scratched the back of his head. "Erm, about that..." he started. "Will you both come sit with me at the table, please?"

Kurt exchanged a concerned glance with Blaine as he dried his hand on a dish towel and walked to the table to sit next to Rory, Blaine joining them shortly after. Rory reached across the table and took Kurt's hand. "This is going to sound like a very strange request, but I need you both to do something for me, okay?"

"Sure, Rory. Anything," Blaine said seriously.

Rory slid the envelope toward Blaine. "I want to give you this, but I need you to promise not to read it until this date." He pointed to the date he'd scribbled on the front of the envelope.

Kurt looked confused. "Rory, why do we need to wait twenty years to open this?"

"I-I can't tell you, but promise you'll wait," he urged. If he didn't have a solid promise, then he'd have to take the letter back, and he couldn't stand the idea of leaving his dads without them knowing that he was okay and had found happiness beyond anything he'd ever dreamed possible. He owed them that.

Blaine patted his hand and took the envelope. "Don't worry, Rory. We'll keep the letter safe and won't open it until it's time."

"P-Please don't lose it. It's very important," Rory said, voice thick with emotion. He barely managed to hold back the sob that threatened to escape.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a loaded glance before Kurt nodded, and promised, "We won't lose it. I promise. I'll put it in the lock-box in my room and keep it safe."

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. He knew the exact box his dad was referring to. The box was tucked under his fathers' bed. As long as the letter stayed in that box, it would be safe. "Okay," he said, his voice quiet.

Blaine's face screwed up in concern. "Rory, are you okay?"

"I will be," he answered sadly. Rory sighed and looked down to where Kurt and Blaine's hands were on top of his own on the table. "Can I just ask for one thing?"

"Of course," Kurt responded, his voice light. "What is it, Rory?"

"Can I hug you?" he asked quietly, mumbling slightly.

Blaine smiled and pulled Rory to his feet. Rory wrapped his arms around Blaine's middle and buried his face in the crook of his neck as Blaine slid his hand across Rory's back. It was all Rory could do not to cry, but he held himself together, trying to commit every last sensory detail to memory. Too soon, Blaine stepped out of the hug. Rory kept his eyes cast to the floor to hide the emotion that was burning in them. Kurt didn't miss the broken expression and stepped forward quickly to pull Rory into a tight embrace. Rory felt the tears falling silently down his face. Kurt put a hand on the back of Rory's head and whispered "shh" soothingly and quietly into his ear.

The hug brought back so many memories of running through the front door, crying, because he'd had a bad day at school. His dad was always there to hug him and hold him until he felt better. They'd always talk about what happened over hot chocolate and cookies. He held Kurt tighter at the memory, willing himself to remember every single thing about him. Kurt pulled back to look into Rory's eyes, frowning. "You're not going to tell me what's wrong, are you?" Rory just shook his head. Kurt sighed and gave him a final squeeze before stepping back, reaching up to brush the tears away from Rory's eyes with his thumbs. "Don't cry," he said softly, a small smile on his face. He was still entirely confused by Rory's strange reaction, but he had a strange desire to comfort the boy anyway. "Go be with Sam now. I'll call you when breakfast is ready, okay?" Rory gave a weak smile and nodded before obeying.

Rory wished that his dads would be able to look back on this moment and remember him, but they wouldn't. The machine, out of necessity, had a device that manipulated the traveler's energy and made them difficult to remember. If someone tried to remember Rory, all they'd remember were basic details, if they could remember anything at all. It was necessary to maintain the balance. To make people forget.

He spared a parting glance over his shoulder to find Kurt pulling Blaine into a tight hug, Blaine throwing his head back, giggling, as Kurt pressed playful kisses to the newly exposed skin. Blaine smacked at Kurt's arm until they both broke away, laughing. Rory smiled to himself as he walked back into Sam's bedroom, climbing into bed beside the sleeping blond and pulling him into his arms.

As he felt Sam unconsciously nuzzle closer into his side, Rory knew he made the right decision.

-xXxXx-

Back in 2032, Kurt and Blaine were going through their daily routine. Kurt was making breakfast, pausing to give Blaine a cup of coffee and a quick kiss as he shuffles tiredly into the kitchen. Blaine takes a sip of his coffee as he passes the calender taped to the side of the refrigerator. He stops and stares, because there's _something_ about the date that strikes him.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked.

"Today," Blaine answered distractedly. "I feel like there was something important about today."

"Rory comes home today," Kurt said, smiling.

That wasn't it. It was something else. Something that tugs at the edges of his memory. He shrugs, sure it'll come to him if he just stops thinking about it. He turns back toward Kurt, smiling as he sits down at the breakfast table next to him. Kurt chatters on about what he has to do today. "Oh, that reminds me," he said, snapping his fingers. "Would you mind mailing out the rent check? The envelope is on the counter."

That's it! The envelope! Blaine's eyes fly wide, and Kurt looks at him in alarm. "Blaine, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kurt's hands flutter uselessly in front of him in an attempt to reach out toward his husband, but Blaine is already on his feet and headed toward their bedroom. Kurt follows after anxiously. "Are you going to tell me—"

"Kurt, do you remember when we were in high school and that exchange student that Sam was dating gave us that envelope?"

"Vaguely. Why?" Kurt answered, curious as to what Blaine was getting at.

"Where's the key to your lock-box?" Blaine rifled through the nightstand drawer, in an obvious panic. He found the key and opened the box, pulling out the envelope they'd promised to save. Blaine's breath hitched in this throat and he dropped down, dead-weight on their bed. "Oh God, Kurt," he breathed. "It's Rory's handwriting."

Kurt covered his mouth in shock, eyes locked on the envelope. Blaine turned it over and tore the paper with shaking hands. Kurt rushed to his side to read the letter.

_Dads,_

_If you guys are reading this, it means that I'm supposed to be coming home today. _

_After seeing how much you both love each other, I always wondered if I'd ever find someone who makes me as happy as you make each other. I never expected it to happen this way, but I fell in love. I love him so much, dads. I finally understand what you were talking about when you told me that falling in love changes you. It's like our lives are intertwined somehow, and the thought of leaving him is more pain than I could handle. I love him so much. I'm actually sitting at his desk right now. What's funny is that you're both upstairs right now. I can hear you both talking. You love each other so much, and I've finally found that. I've found my soulmate, just like you guys did. _

_Please don't be angry or sad. I'm so happy, dads. Sam makes me happier than I could have ever dreamed of being. He loves me. _

_I just want to tell you both how much I love you and appreciate all the things you've done to give me the best life you possibly could. You mean more to me than anything in the world, and I miss you guys all the time. I went back to see what you guys were like in high school. It was so weird, because you're both exactly the same. Dad, you went out of your way to stop Santana from picking on me. Even when you didn't know you were my dad, you still did everything you could to make me happy. Papa, you were always there when I needed someone to talk to. I wish Uncle Finn wasn't so mean to you in high school. I'm glad you guys got closer. I'm also glad you decided to stop putting so much gel in your hair. Seriously, what was that? _

_I love you both more than I could ever tell you. You'll never know how much I miss you. I'm pretty sure I freak you both out, because I keep asking for hugs, but I can't help it. I love you so much. Please don't ever forget that. _

_Love,_

_Rory Anderson-Hummel_

* * *

**A/N: God, I hope that did the prompt justice. I don't know the first thing about time travel. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
